Gaibu
by Sinistra
Summary: Rating may go up to NC-17. AU B/V fic - Bulma and ChiChi are kidnapped and have Saiyan DNA accidently mixed into them, Goku never came to Earth and Vegeta-sei is still iving and breeding. R&R please
1. Prolouge - Kidnapped

**          Gaibu**

**Chapter:** Prologue

**Subtitle: **Kidnapped

**Author: **Fuzzy Fluff Nut

**Genre: **General/Romance

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: ** I Don't own DBZ or anything doing with DBZ.

**Author's Notes: **AU BV get together – this fic WILL contain a lemon but it wont be in til later chapters (wont tell which one cause I Don't know my self). Anyways Bulma has certain powers in this fic and Vegeta-sei is still living and breeding. Anyways on with the Story.

~~~~~~~~~

A small and crumbled figure lay in the depths of the ships dungeon. Her eyes were shut tightly to hide away the fear and pain she felt. Her azure hair softly lay over her tear-streaked face. Her arms lay in weird positions as you could see two small bumps from her skin at the rib area. Her clothes were tattered and torn and an aching pain kept rising from the depths of her stomach. She barely remembered what happened those few hours ago – well she thought it was hours – when she was kidnapped from her home, her ex-boyfriend, her family and her life. Unconsciously she shivered as few clear images came into clear view in her mind, trying to stay conscious she drifted of for another memorial of her kidnapping.

~*FLASHBACK*~

Bulma worked furiously on her new invention that was to be made to make her air bike faster. She thought that her improvements would make it a least 100mph faster (AN: I don't know anything about speeding for vehicles because I don't have my licence, so bare with me if I have it wrong). Finally after 10 minutes of cursing she did it. She installed it onto her air bike and smiled at the result. You couldn't even notice the small cube device on the bottom of the bike.

"Ah Bulma you are a genius," she said to her self and smiled broadly at her invention, "time for a test drive," she muttered and hoped on. She was wearing her overalls so she didn't bother changing as something happened, which she hopped didn't, and she would have to fix it.

Taking her air bike for a major fast test ride was thrilling to say at the least. Bulma cooed at the speed that made her go hyperactive. Making a couple of summersaults above the sea she was over she paused as a shiny glint caught her eye. Straightening up the glint came into focus. It was someone flying towards her, that she didn't know but she could tell it was a male because of his masculine outline. She panicked and put her foot down speeding towards the kame house, which wasn't far away. When the little pink house was in reach Bulma yelled out to the houses occupants.

"Yamcha, Krillin someone here!" she yelled jumped off her air bike and running towards her boyfriend and friend. Krillin starred at Bulma and Yamcha looked dumbfounded.

"Uh… Bulma whose here?" Krillin asked. Bulma stopped her panicking then spoke.

"I er… don't know exactly but he was flying and he looked er… dangerous," she blushed, as she didn't stick around to see who it was. Yamcha chuckled so did Krillin.

"Gezz babe you're getting abit jumpy don't you think?" Yamcha laughed. Bulma gave him one of those don't-insult-me glares. Yamcha was about to protest but his expression turned serious and he looked up to the sky, so did Krillin. Bulma looked at them both.

"Hey guys are you two all right?" both men didn't answer but rather ignored her. Bulmas' anger rose quickly, "HEY I'm talking to you two!" Krillin looked at her. She gasped at his stern and serious expression.

"Someone is here Bulma. And it's not anyone we know," he spoke then turned back towards the sky. Bulma looked up to the sky as well only in time to see the masculine figure come into view. He landed with a soft thump and glared at the two warriors and female. He was tall and his black spiky hair came down to his knees. He wore armour but he had a brown belt on, which, in Bulma's opinion, looked weird. His mouth slowly turned into a hard smirk.

"You human girl," he spoke nodding towards Bulma (AN: Just to let you know Goku never came to Earth). Bulma scowled at him being referred to as a 'girl'; she was a teenager, not a 'girl', "What is your name?" he asked roughly, not a hint of emotion.

"Well mister, I hope you know that I am Bulma Briefs," she spat but a hint of pride was heard in her voice. A low growl came from Yamcha and he got some strange glances.

"And what do you plan to do human?  Doubt your power level is even close to mine," he smirked as Yamcha's face reddened from anger, "Lets see here…" he trailed of as he pressed a button on the side of his scouter. A few beeps later and a amused snort was heard from the man in front of them, "my, my, my your power level isn't even over 200. Pathetic," he sneered. Yamcha was going to say something but was silenced from Bulma.

"Excuse Yamcha, but he gets jealous when I talk to other men, especially when their strangers," she stated. She caught Yamcha with another woman over a month ago when they were still going out. She dumped him then and there in front of that blonde bimbo. Since then he has tried to protect her from strange men but as usual Bulma had pushed him away. This time was no exception; she was still going to stick up for her self without Yamcha (AN: Sorry Yamcha lovers but I really despise of Yamcha – never really liked him in the first place). The man in front of them snorted again. Bulma attention was brought back.

"Well I've introduced myself, what about you?" Bulma asked. The man scowled and stepped forward making Krillin and Yamcha go into fighting stance.

"That is none of your concern human, but my mission is," he spat. Bulma backed away from him as Krillin launched at the man. He aimed a high kick to his head but not before the strange man thrust his fist into his stomach. Krillin yelled out in pain, clutching the huge fist hole in his stomach. He fell to the ground and wheezed for breath. Bulma screamed and Yamcha yelled.

"Bulma get out of here," he yelled at her, "you are going to pay what you did to Krillin," he yelled again and launched. Yamcha ended with the same fate as Krillin. Bulma was already on her air bike and flying away as fast as the machine could go.

"Come on you piece of junk, go faster," she screeched terrified at what she had just seen. But too soon the stranger had caught up – without much effort – and was hovering just in front of her. Bulma slammed the brakes on and came to a halt about an inch away from his torso. She gulped but yelled at him anyway.

"Your fucked up monster! How could you do that to Krillin and Yamcha?" she screeched. The man in front of her scowled and resisted the urge to put his hands over his ears to keep out her screeching. He growled and shot a ki blast at her. Bulma screamed at the pain and as she fell from her hover bike. He caught her just before she hit the ground. She lost unconscious when his words were spoken.

"You will never have the same life as you have here girl."

~*END FLASHBACK*~

She stifled a sob as the pain from that ki blast came back. Her arms and ribs were the cause of most of her pain. Bulma slowly opened her eyes and saw another figure not so far off. It came towards her and when the figure saw that Bulma was awake, it screeched.

"BULMA!" it was ChiChi. She cradled Bulma's head on her lap, "By kami look what they did to you," she whispered. Bulma moaned.

"ChiChi why did they capture you for?" her voice was hoarse and just above a whisper. ChiChi's worried expression turned into one of that of hate and disgust.

"They captured me after they figured I could fight and when I found out they kidnapped you," she sighed, "I don't know why exactly Bulma, I don't know…" she was cut off as a door slid open to reveal the same figure that kidnapped Bulma. Bulma recognised the figure straight away and tried to slink back but the pain prevented it. The man came up to both females and a low growl came from ChiChi.

"What the hell do you want you freak?" ChiChi screeched, her voice echoing of the dungeon walls. The man stood there before them.

"I owe both of you a name," he said simply, "my name is Raditz," he said. Bulma snorted.

"Abit late for that isn't it?" she spat. Raditz scowled.

"Yes it is girl but mind you and your friend here I was not allowed to present my name on your planet," he stated simply again, "I have another set of orders to take both of you to the meds. They will fix you up," with that, said he grabbed Bulma and slung her over his shoulder and doing the same to ChiChi. Both women didn't bother protesting as they were too tired and saw to even notice.

~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes:** Well that's it for the first chapter. Please R&R and tell me what cha think.

**Japanese Translations (Not all listed may not be used):**

Gaibu = External

Onna = woman

Hekigan = Blue Eyes

Hentai = Pervert

Kuso = Shit

Bakayaro = Asshole

Bakamono = Stupid Thing

Kami = God or Spirit

Ou = King

Ouji = Prince

Ki = energy

Gi (I think this is the meaning, correct me if I am wrong) = martial arts uniform


	2. Training and Discoveries

**Chapter:** Chapter 2

**Subtitle: **Training and Discoveries

**Author: **Fuzzy Fluff Nut

**Genre: **General/Romance

**Rating: **PG – 13 (Swearing)

**Disclaimer: ** I Don't own DBZ or anything doing with DBZ.

**Author's Notes: **Well I hope you liked the first chapter cause I'm on a roll writing stuffs now. Anyways this chap isn't very long but I hope you's enjoy it anyways. 

~~~~~~~~~~

After ChiChi and Bulma had gotten out of the re-gen tank they, practically the whole ship, noticed a difference. Both of their ki levels had risen drastically making them stronger than the average human. The meds found out that some Saiyan DNA was in the tanks that they were put in. Both of the women quite liked the change as they could protect themselves now, and hopefully will be strong enough against someone who wants to rape them.

It had been a couple of days since that incident. Raditz and his fellow saiyan companion, Nappa, had reluctantly offered to train them how to use ki and how to fly. Nappa had said it was an order from Freeza but both of the human women were curious to know what else they were hiding.

"Raditz, you know you and Nappa can't hide everything from Bulma and myself for ever?" ChiChi stated after a heating sparring match with the 3 foot taller saiyan (AN: Don't say anything about my measurements, there bad I know ^^). Raditz' eyebrow twitched at the question, he knew what she meant but he decided to play it dumb.

"What are you talking about?" he spat. ChiChi rose an eyebrow making to look as if she was dumb or something.

"Very smart Raditz but, no, I'm not falling for it!" she replied. Raditz stiffened, "Why are you and Nappa training Bulma and I? There has to be more to it than _just_ an order," she said snidely. Raditz snorted but before he could answer Nappa and Bulma entered the small relaxation room and heard what ChiChi asked. Bulma smiled widely but Nappa beat her to an answer.

"It is none of your concern you nosey little wrench," he spat. ChiChi growled softly and Bulma backhanded Nappa's head.

"My Kami's sake, you tell us to behave and look what you call ChiChi? A wench? A wench? Geez Nappa I never thought you'll stoop so low," Bulma spat but harshly. ChiChi starred at Bulma's back lash of a comment and Raditz just snorted in amusement. These human women, with saiyan DNA, never ceased to amaze him with their snide remarks. Nappa  growled deeply and turned to Bulma, pinning her to the wall with his hand securely placed around her neck.

"I _never_ stoop low bitch," he growled. Bulma tried to wriggle from his grip but it only made him tighten more, in the end she was gasping for breath, "I only stoop low when you two pathetic excuses for a saiyan," he paused with a frown on his face, "no correction – you are two _mistakes_ for a saiyan because you aren't a saiyan," he growled out satisfied with his weird choice of words, "when you and the wench are around is the only time I stoop so low as that," he spat one last time and let her go. ChiChi screamed and ran over to Bulma's side, she death-glared Nappa.

"You are a fucked up moron you know that?" she screeched – wrong move on her part. Nappa shot a small ki blast at her chest and she slammed into the wall. Nappa spat on both women in disgust. Raditz sat there, wide eyed, mouthing wordlessly at the situation. Nappa glared at the third class baka.

"Raditz. You. Me. Sparring. NOW!" he ordered between clenched teeth. Raditz nodded, Someday I bash the crap out of him, he thought angrily while following Nappa outside the room but not before he sent Bulma and ChiChi an apologetic glance. Both woman sat there starring out into space trying to figure out why Nappa always acted so grouchy.

**

"Come on Bulma I know you have more than that!" said ChiChi as she dodged another punch and kick that Bulma sent her way. It had been exactly 24 hours since that incident with Nappa and both females trained endlessly trying to rid of the memories. But they had another reason to train as they were. Zarbon, Freeza's so-called-first-officer, told them that Earth had been destroyed, that they were the only two humans left alive (AN: Gezz sounds like Vegeta and Goku's situation doesn't it?). Bulma grunted as she fell to her knees.

"Sorry Chi I just can't continue, I'm too tried," Bulma gasped between breaths. ChiChi landed next to Bulma and nodded.

"Yeah I guess we've been pushing it too much. Come on we'll go and clean…" she was cut short as Freeza's voice came through their scouters.

"Dreadfully sorry part monkeys," Freeza said in a very sarcastic tone, both Bulma and ChiChi growled, "but you need to report to me now," the transmission went dead leaving both women looking very confused. Bulma snorted.

"Better go and see what the freak wants," she mumbled, ChiChi nodded absently and headed outside the training room. 

It only took them 5 minutes to get to the bridge, it would of taken them less time if the damn uncontrollable sex driving hormone men would of kept their hands to themselves, hence the broken bodies throughout the ship. They entered the bridge and bowed behind Freeza, he was sitting in that chair of his. Freeza noticed their presence and turned to them. ChiChi and Bulma automatically made sure that their tails were around their waists securely, another side affect from the DNA change. Freeza snicked.

"Ah so the two misfortune part monkeys have finally arrived," he sneered. A small growl was emitted from Bulma's throat but shut up before she said something that'll get both of them kill. Freeza noticed this and chuckled, "Ah Miss Bulma, I see you still dislike me?" it was more of a statement than a question. Bulma didn't move and motion anything for an answer, just mainly chose to ignore it. Freeza frowned and motioned for them to stand, both had unreadable expressions on their faces. Almost immediately they noticed Raditz' bloody body and Nappa's head rolling around. Huh? Whoa double take girl, thought Bulma, Nappa's head rolling around? On the ground? Blood? Dead? Lifeless? Oh kami! Bulma emitted a small gasp at the same time ChiChi did. Freeza smirked at their expressions.

"She that what can happen if you insult me," he spoke mockingly towards them. Another figure rose from the ground next to Raditz which they did not notice before. His face was clearly read as anger was written all over him. Absently Bulma admired his looks, his black flaming hair, his well toned skin, well built up body and those deep onyx eyes… He looked towards Bulma. Kuso! Bustard! She cursed as a slight blush crept alone her face. The man's face slightly softened and turned into a smirk but disappeared as Freeza turned to him.

"Freeza you'll pay for this," he growled out. Freeza chuckled.

"Ah that's what you think my Monkey Prince," Freeza sneered. Vegeta stiffened at the words 'Monkey Prince' and glowered, "as for I am _still_ and _always will_ be stronger than you and your pathetic race." A growl was emitted from his throat again.

"Yes but _that_ pathetic race might just be _your_ down fall," he spat. Freeza chuckled but changed the subject.

"Ah but that wasn't what I called you up here for my Prince," Vegeta scowled, he was no one's Prince, "for I have these two females for you," he gestured to Bulma and ChiChi's stiffened forms, "apparently they are the last two of their race. But when they were put in the re-gen tank some Saiyan DNA mixed with theirs and as you see they are now partly Saiyan," Freeza frowned at Vegeta's blank expression.

"And? That's it?" he sneered. Freeza chuckled.

"As I said my Monkey Prince, they are both a gift," he said.

"And why exactly would I want two ship whores?" he spat. Bulma and ChiChi growled at his words and were about to say something when Freeza beat them to it.

"Ah but Prince Vegeta they have not been touched by any of my men as Raditz and Nappa trained them so they could protect themselves, much to my disgust," he added. Both females fell silent. Nappa and Raditz were training them for their own protection? So they wouldn't be raped? It soon dawned on them both that they were the only ones that did not look at them with lustful eyes. Vegeta snorted.

"Feh, fine. I'll get them tomorrow," he mumbled more to himself than Freeza. Freeza frowned.

"What no argument?" he said abit dumbfounded. A smirk grew on Vegeta's face.

"I see no point to it. I'll be taking Raditz now so why not come back and collect these women? After all they do have Saiyan DNA in them now," he chocked back a laugh at the look Freeza had plastered on his face. Before he could respond however, he gathered Raditz up and tossed him over his shoulder. He walked out of the bridge not making a second glance back to the females all Nappa's broken and lifeless body. Freeza turned back towards Bulma and ChiChi and scowled.

"Get out of my site wenches," he spat. Without a moment to loose they sped out of the bridge. Freeza growled.

"I'll get you Monkey Prince, I will get you," he murmured.

~~~~~~~~~~

**AN:** That's it for now. Sorry that it is shorter than I anticipated but I'm trying. Anyways I don't know when the next chapter is going to be out. So, so long for now and please R&R.


	3. New Home

**Chapter:** Chapter 3

**Subtitle: **New Home

**Author: **Fuzzy Fluff Nut

**Genre: **General/Romance

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: ** I Don't own DBZ or anything doing with DBZ.

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for your Reviews – it makes me very happy that I know people read my stories and so on.  BUT – I am so sorry about the lack of update. My goal was to have it out by the 5th but look what happened? It wasn't out by then cause I was busy fighting with my friend . Anyhoo – updated now and hopefully another chapter will be out soon

~~~~~~~~~~

ChiChi fumed into her pillow. Bulma was typing away on her so called, really crappy, computer. Both females were pissed beyond belief. Finally ChiChi cracked.

"AGH, how dare that arrogant freak of a white lizard send us of like some damn slaves," she shouted, slammed her fists against the metal shelf beside her bunk. Bulma stopped typing and turned to her friend. Her face was unreadable for a second but  it broke into a burst of anger and confusion.

"God's Chichi you would think you like staying here under Freeza's rule," she screeched, "besides what about that Prince? He didn't even give a fuck that blood was on his clothes, and the way he tossed Raditz over his shoulder and ignored Nappa's broken, bloody AND dead body," Bulma paused at what she was saying. She paled slightly at what her words sounded like and at ChiChi's weird look.

"No, no, no I don't like them," she quickly put in waving her hands in front of her in defence. Chichi snorted, her expression softening a little.

"Yeah I guess he was worse. Well look on the bright side! Least we get away from Freeza," she smiled, Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Geez Chi, the way you sounded a moment ago it looked like to actually liked the freak!" Bulma laughed, ChiChi frowned but soon joined in with the laughing.

"Hey Bulma do wonder what happened to Nappa?" ChiChi asked after a couple of minutes of laughing. Bulma frowned and shook her head.

"No I don't," she whispered. Chi shrugged and laid back down on her bunk while Bulma went back to typing.

**~FLASHBACK~**

Nappa and Raditz entered the bridge to see Prince Vegeta fighting the urge to try and choke Freeza. Acting quickly they bowed down in front of Vegeta to boost his ego. It worked.

"Prince Vegeta," Nappa murmured. Vegeta's face controlled itself into a mask of pride at that moment while Freeza's was controlled with frustration. With a quick hand movement from Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz rose taking the left and right side of Vegeta. Freeza frowned.

"Back to business now," he said after a moment, "Now as your father has agreed to my Princeling," he paused at the look of anger crossing over Vegeta's features, he smirked, "you must serve at least another year of your service in my army and do all my biddings." A low growl was emitted from Vegeta's throat.

"My father can't even stick up for himself let alone you," he spat. Freeza smirked, oh yes he did like people fearing him but Prince Vegeta was another problem coming his way, "I will not serve in your stinking army again," he growled out between clenched teeth. Freeza quirked an eye up (AN: You know cause he doesn't have any eyebrows – er… I think) at the response from the Prince. Vegeta growled deeply.

"And what makes you think you can resist?" asked Freeza, not one bit amused at the situation.

"Oh I will resist Freeza, I will not come, I will not come to do your _'biddings',_ and I will not follow anymore orders from you after this week is over," he sneered. Freeza frowned but soon another idea beamed into  his lifeless head of his.

"Ah but Vegeta you forget, you are still under my command in til next week so I can order you to sign the contract…"

"And if I refuse?" Vegeta cut in.

"Then you'll die along with your precious planet and the two human/saiyan mistakes on my ship," Freeza mocked. Vegeta growled but Nappa cut in.

"WHAT!!! You can't blow up Vegeta-sei!" he yelled furious at the idea. Freeza turned to Nappa.

"And what may I ask are you going to do about it?" he sneered. Nappa growled.

"Why you little pink freakish lizard I'll have your head!" Nappa launched at Freeza with blind anger. Freeza frowned inwardly, his bait had failed to lure Vegeta but it lured Nappa in stead. He shrugged mentally, it was worth getting the point across. With quick movements, which were not seen by Nappa, Freeza kneed him in the stomach and chest, causing several loud snaps to fill the bridge. Nappa hunched over as Freeza's tail came around and whipped him hard on the back causing him to hit his head on the hard cold metal floor. Freeza knelt down and grabbed his bald head and turned towards Vegeta and Raditz.

"This is what happens when you insult me _and_ not following my orders," he placed his other hand under Nappa's chin and squeezed. With a quick movement he snapped Nappa's neck and pulled it of his body. Vegeta's body suddenly shook with rage as did Raditz'. Seeing what had happened to Nappa, Raditz launched at Freeza but again, Freeza over powered him. 

"I wont bother killing him as he didn't insult me," he said quietly as Vegeta growled again. He knelt down beside Raditz and checked if he was still alive. Freeza meanwhile called for Bulma and ChiChi to come to the bridge, he turned back to Vegeta who was still making sure Raditz would live in til they reached Vegeta-sei.

"I suggest you don't mention why you are really here when the two mistakes come here monkey," Freeza sneered, "and this is an order, play along otherwise I'll kill Raditz and you so you two can join your worthless comrade." At that moment Bulma and ChiChi entered the bridge and bowed down behind Freeza. Freeza snickered and turned around.

"Ah so the two misfortune part monkeys have finally arrived," he sneered.

**~END FLASHBACK~**

After a couple of hours in typing and thinking both ChiChi and Bulma had retired for the night. But not for long-

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

 "Agh… Chi get that would you," came the muffled voice of Bulma whose head was underneath her pillow, trying to bloke out the sound. Chi groaned and fell out of her bed with a thump. Picking her self up she walked over to the scouter and placed it over her ear. Freeza's voice came through.

"About time," he yelled. ChiChi winched at the pitch of his voice.

"Did you want something Lord Freeza?" she almost spat the words 'Lord Freeza' but refrained from getting herself killed. She could hear muffled laughter in the background and ChiChi wondered what was going on. Bulma was now wide awake.

"What does he want Chi?" she asked quietly. ChiChi turned to her.

"Ssshhh," Bulma shut up at that. Freeza's voice came through again.

"You and Bulma will report to the training vacancies immediately," pause, another stifled bout of laughter and a yell of 'shut-up' from Freeza was heard, "Zarbon and Dodoria will be er… making the Prince's gifts a little more – how should I put it? Broken," ChiChi stifled a growl that threatened to come out, "after all, the Princeling does not deserve – suitable gifts for the way I was spoken to," Freeza stopped. ChiChi took a long breath and spoke, praying that her voice didn't crack.

"Yes Lord Freeza. Bulma and I will be there ASAP," she spoke, surprised at her own voice. Freeza spoke again.

"Good," a faint click was heard and the line went dead. In a fit of tantrum, Chi through the scouter at the wall, breaking it entirely. Bulma walked over to ChiChi and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What was the order Chi?" she spoke softly. A weird sensation was forming at the pit of her stomach at the answer ChiChi would say. ChiChi took a long breath and walked towards a drawer and pulled out some training suits. Chucking one at Bulma she silently got dressed. Being tossed her training outfit Bulma's stomach did a 160 in response of her fear. They were going to get tortured beyond belief.

Bulma and ChiChi entered the training room where Freeza's two henchmen were waiting. Zarbon snarled at them.

"About time you two showed up," he snarled. Bulma glared at him hearing about their last encounter (even if she didn't remember it), Zarbon ignored the glare, "If you didn't notice, Freeza said immediately!" Bulma growled at Zarbon, oh yes how she just wanted to rip of his pride and joy from his body. This was one reason why she didn't mind the Saiyan DNA being in her system, when she was first brought here Zarbon did a disgusting and most unforgivable thing to her. He raped her. Raped her when she was unconscious, and took away her virginity. Raditz had told her this quite harshly once he was teaching her simple movements.

"Try harder, you're never going to protect yourself from Zarbon if you don't try harder," he boomed at Bulma who was on her knees panting for breath. She looked up at Raditz and frowned.

"What do you mean by that Raditz?" she snarled. Raditz glared at her.

"Zarbon raped you when you were unconscious, and he will do it again if you're not careful," he said quite harshly. Bulma couldn't believe what her ears heard, but she guessed that would explain why she had pains between her legs when coming out of the tank. Her eyes filled up with tears.

Bulma shook her head form the conversation that had popped into her head at that moment. A low growl was emitted from the right of her as ChiChi got into fighting stance, Bulma did the same. Zarbon and Dodoria smirked and attacked both females in moves that couldn't be seen by either of them. Stomach. Head. Arm. Leg. Defence. Strike. Stomach again. High kick. Defence. Oh shit! Bulma counted each movement that Dodoria was doing at her, but soon lost count when she was punched in the face and sent into a wall of the training room. She groaned when she struggled to get up, once on her feet she was knocked over again as ChiChi was sent in her direction. Both women groaned and stood painfully. This was going to be very painful, they both thought simultaneously.

***

Vegeta waited in the docking bays with one of his personal guards. Though he never need help with protection, this guard was an exception. He was a worthy sparring partner. Vegeta growled in annoyance, he didn't want to come back but his father insisted that he did. His guard grumbled in boredom. His spiky hair, height difference and the well built body will make anyone quiver before him. But no… he was friendly.

The silence was getting on both saiyans nerves when suddenly a loud grumbling was heard. Vegeta snorted and smirked in amusement.

"Kakarott, can't you go a couple of hours waiting without food?" Vegeta growled, trying to hide his amusement. Kakarott put a hand behind his head and grinned sheepishly.

"Gee sorry Vegeta, I'm just sssooo hungry," he wined. Vegeta snorted. Sometimes he wondered why this saiyan was the closest he had to a… friend.

"We only had breakfast under an hour ago," he said. Kakarott frowned.

"But I can't help it," he wined again. Vegeta rolled his eyes but didn't comment.

Several minutes past on intense waiting and the doors to the docking bay finally opened, revealing Zarbon, Dodoria (who both managed to had minor cuts and bruises on them) and two females slung over their shoulder. Neither moving. Vegeta and Kakarott's eyes widened but Vegeta's facial features soon turned into a scowl.

"So Freeza did the dirty again," he muttered. Kakarott growled and he and the prince walked over to Zarbon and Dodoria. Zarbon smirked and dumped ChiChi on the ground, Dodoria following suit with Bulma. A small groan was emitted from one of the females. Vegeta ignored it but Kakarott was kneeling beside them, checking for any fatal wounds. Vegeta growled.

"I thought Freeza said these were gifts?" he snarled. Zarbon's smirk broadened.

"Ah but they are Monkey Prince," he sneered, Vegeta inwardly flinched at the name but held still and emotionless on the outside.

"I don't remember Freeza adding that they will be broken," he replied. Dodoria grunted.

"Who said they were broken? They merely just… had a sparring match," he said. Vegeta growled and another growl came with that, that was from Kakarott. Standing up to his full height, Kakarott glared at the two beens in front of him.

"No fatal wounds but they have to go in the regen-tank," he said to Vegeta,  not once removing his glare of Zarbon and Dodoria. Vegeta muttered something unintelligent and gathered the female at his feet, who happened to be Bulma. Kakarott did the same with ChiChi and both Saiyans turned around and walked of towards their ship. Zarbon let out a small laugh and turned to leave, Dodoria following suit.

Once on the ship Vegeta and Kakarott headed towards the med-bay to place the females in the tanks. Once safely in they took of away from Freeza's ship, towards Vegeta-sei. 

***

ChiChi stepped out of the regen-tank after pressing the button from inside. Looking around the first thought that sprung to her mind was that she was still on Freeza's ship. Pausing in her train of thought she looked around. Huh? No meds? Only two re-gen tanks? What's going on? Looking around once again she came to rest on Bulma's figure in the second regen-tank (which she over skipped looking in side). She gasped and ran towards it only to see the liquid draining out. Stepping back she waited patiently for Bulma to step out. Bulma glanced around at her surroundings before turning to ChiChi with a quizzical look. Before she could ask though ChiChi answered.

"I think Vegeta came and got us when we were knocked out," she said abit disappointed that she couldn't tell Zarbon and Dodoria what she really thought of them before their departure.  Bulma frowned then looked around again.

"I guess your right" she mumbled. The door that was the entrance to the med bay was opened suddenly and there in the shadows stood a tall figure. 

"Good. Your both awake," he spoke.

**AN:** Leaving it as that. I don't know when the next chapter will be out so please bear with me. Thanks ~Fuzzy Fluff Nut


End file.
